The Babysitter's Boyfriend
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: Edward's just a kid. He's tall, lanky, yet built. His green eyes penetrate her with every stare. But he's just a kid. He's also her babysitter's boyfriend. AH; BxE; Cougarella.


**This was my donation piece for the Fandom for the Homeless compilation.**

**Title: The Babysitter's Boyfriend**

**Summary: Edward's just a kid. He's tall, lanky, yet built. His green eyes penetrate her with every stare. But he's just a kid. He's also her babysitter's boyfriend. Romance/Drama. BxE.**

**All publicly recognizable characters belong to their original owners.**

**Itlnbrt beta'd and Joey pre-read. I'm forever thankful.**

…

She didn't know what to do. He was still there, staring at her. Bree was upstairs with Masen, yet Bella found herself alone in the kitchen with Bree's boyfriend, Edward.

There had always been a tension between them. Nothing bad. Nothing worth fussing over, but it was there lingering in a thin layer around them.

Bella knew it was wrong to find him attractive, but ever since the first time she'd laid her eyes on him, she'd never been able to look away.

Bree was her babysitter. She lived next door and was very good with Bella's son, Masen.

Bella's husband had died of a stroke a few years back, leaving her a single mother at the young age of twenty-five. She was now twenty-eight and still single.

She couldn't bring herself to start dating again. Men her age seemed annoying to her. She'd been with Paul since high school, and the prospect of dating again after all this time scared her shitless.

She looked at Edward again, appreciating his broad shoulders and defined features. He'd grown again, that much she knew. She'd been privy to seeing him almost every weekend for the last six months.

At first, Bree didn't bring him over when she babysat, but Bella had allowed it since Masen seemed to love it when Edward visited. She figured it would be good for her son to have some sort of male figure around, even if the male figure was a giant goofball with a heart of gold.

But now, since last Saturday, things were different. She knew it was inevitable. She knew it was wrong.

But how could one kiss feel so right? How could one person make you feel like your entire body was alive? How could that one person be the key to your salvation, yet be the one thing you cannot have?

Edward licked his lips making them shimmer in the low light of the kitchen. He swallowed and Bella's eyes followed the movement of his Adam's apple.

Her fingers curled and clutched to the hem of her shirt. She had to refrain from touching him. That's how that kiss had happened.

...

_**A week earlier...**_

Bella had just gotten home from another exhausting day at work. She had plopped herself down on the couch and sighed heavily while Bree and Edward looked on.

"Hard day?" Bree inquired.

"Ugh, tell me about it. I swear, people are idiots." Bella sighed and unbuttoned the top buttons of her dress shirt.

"That sucks," Edward commented. "But hey it's Friday. You get a reprieve 'til Monday."

His cheerful, positive attitude sometimes grated on her nerves, but he was sweet so she let it pass.

"Yeah, I guess." Bella was going to say something more, but the sound of the house phone ringing cut her off.

Bree picked it up right away and after speaking to the other person, she hung up. "That was my mom. She saw your car in the driveway and wanted me to come home so she could show me the stuff she got for my apartment."

Ah yes, Bree and Edward had graduated high school in June and were now off to college. Bella took advantage of Bree's availability during the summer months since Masen would be starting school in the fall and this way she didn't have to lug him to daycare all summer.

Bree stood and said she'd be back in a few minutes since Bella had standing dinner plans with girlfriends later and Bree was supposed to sleep over.

This left Bella and Edward alone in the house while Masen was tucked safely into bed. Bella hated Fridays because she always worked late and never saw her son.

"So... " He trailed off and smiled awkwardly. He'd felt an instant connection to Bella and had found it hard to keep his feelings to himself. He liked Bree, but whatever they had together was ending soon as she was moving across the country to attend NYU while he was attending the local community college.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go get ready." She smiled and stood up only to trip over one of Masen's toys making her stumble and fall onto Edward's lap. "Shit, I'm so sorry," she mumbled as she struggled to detach herself from him.

Edward was stunned into silence as he felt her soft breast brush up against his lap. His hands grabbed her shoulders and he pulled her up immediately, leaving only a few inches between their faces.

Bella had never felt so secure in his strong arms. He'd tackled her before and tickled her as he'd done to Masen and Bree while all four played in the yard, but this was different. It felt different and the intensity between the two escalated quickly.

She leaned forward, unconsciously seeking him out as he did the same. The moment their lips met, both knew, without a doubt, they were in trouble.

The noise of the back door opening broke them apart and Bella quickly scampered and went about her business as Edward made an excuse to leave.

…

He hadn't been around much. Bree hadn't said anything, and things hadn't changed between them so Bella knew that Edward hadn't told his girlfriend about the kiss.

"We're breaking up tomorrow," he said, breaking the silence in the room. His fingers grazed her cheek and she shivered.

"Don't...we can't do this." Her voice was unsteady as she battled with her body. His touch clearly affected her and she had trouble keeping her reactions tame as she rebuffed his advances.

"Why? We're both single, Bella. We're not doing anything wrong." She closed her eyes, reveling in his words and letting the smell of his cologne affect her senses.

"You're not single _yet_, Edward, and I'm ten years older than you. We can't... " Her voice trailed off and her body trembled. She needed him, wanted to feel all of him. That brief kiss they'd shared was but a tease to what they could have.

The sound of Masen clambering down the stairs and running toward his mother broke Bella out of the cloud of lust that surrounded her.

And she realized there was no way she'd deny him once he was unattached.

…

Edward found himself standing at Bella's door the next Saturday.

Bree was now gone. They'd broken up and things between them were final. They'd remain friends but both knew they didn't love each other.

Bella answered and all the air rushed out of her lungs once she laid her eyes on Edward. He'd dressed in casual jeans and a white T-shirt with a plaid unbuttoned shirt over it. His hair was its usual unruly mess but it suited him. He looked...good. But then, he always looked good, she thought.

"Come in," she stammered once she was able to find her words. "Masen is having a sleepover at a friend's house. We're alone."

Those last words resounded in Edward's head. Alone. They'd never really been alone together.

Oh, the things he'd like to do to her...

"Bella," he groaned. "Are you absolutely sure this is a good idea?"

His voice and the look in his eyes were a lethal combination for Bella. She knew instantly that they weren't going anywhere.

She nodded and closed the distance between them. If she was going to go to hell for her sins, she thought, she might as well do it thoroughly.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head while she relaxed against him. It was an innocent gesture. A hug. But for the both of them it meant more. It meant an agreement of sorts.

Bella inhaled his scent. She'd always enjoyed how he smelled; all man and woodsy with a hint of spice. She let herself melt into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him, letting her hands explore the large expanse of his back and unabashedly running her fingernails lightly down his spine earning a low growl from deep within his chest.

Edward pulled back from the hug and looked down to her beautiful face. She had the most perfect complexion he'd ever seen. Her peaches and cream skin was always flawless and she hardly wore make-up, something Edward quite liked.

"You're beautiful, Bella." His voice was rough, pleading as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

This kiss was reminiscent of their first kiss, only this time; Edward pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. Bella followed suit, doing the same to his top lip. The pair kissed and nibbled at each other's lips for a few moments until Bella felt Edward's tongue brush up against hers.

What followed was a frenzied tangled mess as their tongues caressed each other. Edward groaned into Bella's mouth, the sound going straight to her core.

She whimpered as he trailed soft kissed down her jaw and to her ear. "I'm going to kiss every inch of you, Bella." His voice caressed her skin and sent shivers all the way down to her toes.

There was no denying Edward's seduction skills. He may have only been an eighteen-year-old kid, Bella thought, but he sure felt like a man.

"Let's go to my room." She took his hand in hers and led him to her bedroom. There hadn't been any man in there for years and she hoped that Edward would make many appearances.

Nervously, Bella started undressing herself as she stood before him. Her trembling fingers unbuttoned each button of her blouse as she kept eye contact with the boy. After her blouse was discarded, she then removed her skirt, leaving her in only a black lace bra and panty set.

Seeing her in a state of undress, Edward followed suit. He started with his shirt, then his T-shirt, revealing a nicely sculpted chest. He then fidgeted with the button and zipper of his jeans, letting them pool to the ground and stepping out of them.

Bella's eyes finally left his face, taking him all in. He had a rather impressive bulge in his boxers and she reveled in the fact that she had made his body react that way. It had been too long since she'd felt a man. Way too long.

Edward couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She was an older woman, yet she didn't look older. He wondered why she was so against their relationship in the first place if she clearly didn't look her age.

"Come here," he beckoned and pulled her to him. They both sat on the edge of the bed and Edward's lips connected with hers. There was no mistaking the intent of this kiss. It was powerful and needy.

Bella ran her hand up his thigh and marveled at the feel of his muscles working underneath her palm.

Edward couldn't contain the groan as he felt Bella's hand caress him through the fabric of his underwear.

He hadn't slept with Bree in months. Not since that last time where he'd pictured Bella's face as he came. He just couldn't do that to Bree. The two were drifting apart anyway so he'd made excuses in order to find different ways not to be alone together. Before he knew it, it was time for her to leave and he was grateful.

"Bella, please let me touch you." His voice pleaded as his fingers itched to be on her skin. He was reticent to lay a finger on her unless she gave him the okay. The last thing he wanted was to scare her off.

Chewing her bottom lip, she took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips. She softly kissed each finger, and then laid his hand against her cheek. "You can touch me anywhere." Her voice was soft as she leaned closer to him and kissed his lips.

That was all he needed. He pushed her gently so that she lay on her back, he then pressed kisses down her neck, and chest reveling in her soft moans and whimpers. His mouth wrapped expertly around one covered nipple as his hand explored the other breast, he needed to take her bra off. He wanted to see her, all of her.

"Can I take this off, Beautiful?" His words were confident, with purpose. He slowly, deliberately wrapped both arms around her and reached the clasp at the back. He proceeded to unhook it and pulled off the offending garment, leaving her chest bare for him.

His eyes feasted on her ample bosom and his hands traced patterns on her belly down to the top of her panties. "These too. I need these off, Bella."

Her short breaths made it hard to concentrate and all she could do was nod and gather enough strength to speak. She could feel herself become aroused and she knew she was soaked for him. "Please, God, please Edward, I need you," she pleaded.

Edward ran his thumb underneath the waistband and quickly removed her panties, discarding them somewhere in the room along with the rest of their clothing.

He stood up, looking down on her body, bare and spread out in the middle of the bed for him. He removed his boxers and crawled to her, kneeling between her parted legs. He could see how wet she was as her arousal glistened against the pink skin of her bare pussy.

He licked his lips in anticipation. Nothing would stop him from tasting her. He hovered over her, kissing her lips slowly, achingly. He then trailed soft reverent kisses down her jaw and to her breasts where he took his time to explore and memorize each one with his mouth.

He could feel the heat of her against his stomach as she shifted her hips, looking for friction. He licked his lips in anticipation of tasting her as he crawled backwards and kissed the inside of her knee.

Bella couldn't believe how turned on she was. He was making his way up the inside of her thigh, savoring every inch of her skin and driving her deeper and deeper into the abyss. At this point, she'd come in no time.

Edward sucked one side of her lower lips into his mouth, letting the skin warm and then did the same thing to the other side. His nose skimmed the top part of her sex, the sensation made her whimper and buck her hips up closer to his face. She wished he'd just lick her already, yet no words would come out of her mouth. He was extending her pleasure. He knew that teasing her so much would just make her orgasm that much more powerful.

When his tongue finally made one long sweep of her sex, they both groaned. She tasted exquisite. All female and musky, yet clean. There was a sweetness to her juices. It was like nothing like he'd ever tasted before.

Edward worked her pussy, licking and lightly nibbling at her flesh and then flicking his tongue over her swollen clit. Bella squirmed and writhed under his ministrations, climbing higher and higher until she finally succumbed to the best orgasm she'd ever experienced.

Kissing her flesh lightly, Edward crawled up her body and kissed her mouth. She reveled in how she tasted on his lips.

"I need to be inside you, Bella," Edward pleaded as he rubbed his impressive erection against her inner thigh.

She whimpered, knowing he'd fill her completely. She had no doubt or reservations about being connected to him this way. "Do it, please."

Begging for his cock wasn't something she thought she'd do; yet here she was, flat on her back with him hovering over her and she was, in fact, begging for it.

She reached down, feeling the weight of it in her hand. He was long and thick. Edward's head fell back as she pumped him a few times and aligned him with her entrance.

Slipping inside her, Edward stopped breathing and concentrated on...anything else. He was afraid he'd come too quickly otherwise.

Needing more, Bella moved her hips slightly and pressed the balls of her feet against his ass. "Please... God... More... " Were the only words that fell from her mouth. No coherent thought could be processed as he pulled back and pushed his way deeper inside her.

Bella had never in her life felt so full. He was a perfect fit. Lost in the bliss of this perfect young man, she rocked her hips once more to encourage his movement and this time, Edward obliged. He let out a guttural groan and gave her everything he had. Kissing her and moving his hips, he could feel himself building to the precipice of his release, yet he held himself off. He'd promised to make this worth it for her, and dammit, he was going to make her come again if it killed him.

He backed up, kneeling and pulled her butt to settle on top of his thighs without breaking their connection. Looking down, he watched himself glide in and out of her. His cock glistened with her juices that coated him.

The scene was erotic as she lay there, at his mercy, her face contorted in pleasure. Pleasure he was giving her. Pleasure he never wanted another man to give her.

"Fuck, Bella, I need you to come for me, Baby." He grunted as he watched himself disappear inside her. Keeping a hand on her hip to guide her, he brought his other hand to her sex, brushing his thumb over her sensitive clit.

"Oh God..." She cried out as she shuddered and came apart around him.

Feeling her walls fluttering around his cock, Edward tried to hold off but to no avail. His orgasm hit with so much force, he lost balance and landed face first into Bella's comforter.

"Holy shit," he rasped breathlessly. That had been the best sexual experience of his entire life.

As Bella struggled to regain some sort of consciousness, Edward found the strength to get off her and lay down on the bed beside her. He pulled her to him, gently cradling her body with his. She fit perfectly by his side as the little spoon to his big spoon.

"I have to get up and clean up," she whispered. A sudden pang of guilt filtered through Bella's mind and she pulled herself away from the young man.

She couldn't believe what she'd just done. Unbridled lust had completely wiped away all of her inhibitions and she now had a teenage boy laying in her bed.

She cleaned the evidence of their union off her body and wrapped a robe around her. Bashfulness had returned, as her thought process went to the fact that they hadn't used protection.

"Shit," she cried and scrubbed a hand over her face. She wasn't worried about getting pregnant, but she was worried about venereal diseases. What if he slept around? "Oh my God." The realization that he could have some major cooties running around on that ginormous cock of his hit her like a ton of bricks.

She leaned against the bedroom doorjamb and watched him laying in her bed. The image was definitely something she could get used to. If only he were about ten years older.

"Are you watching me, Bella?" He sounded tired more than annoyed. "I'd like to go to sleep now and I can't if I'm not holding you in my arms, Beautiful."

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed it mercilessly for a few seconds, contemplating her next move. She could take a chance and go lay down with him, it wasn't like the deed wasn't already done, heck, if he had cooties she'd gotten them by now.

Shrugging out of her terry cloth robe, she walked over to the bed and joined him under the warm covers.

"That's better," he sighed, scooting over and pulling her back to his chest. His breathing evened and before long, he fell asleep.

Bella lay with him until sleep crept up on her and took her.

…

The next morning found the couple in a compromising position.

Edward's morning wood was snuggled in the warmth between Bella's thighs. He groaned as he pulled his hips back and found a not quite unpleasant bit of friction causing his already impressive cock to twitch.

Bella could hardly contain her sigh as whatever was keeping her warm detached himself from her body. She rolled over and watched Edward's naked butt retreat out of the bedroom door.

Expecting him to simply get dressed and leave, she rolled over and buried her face into his pillow, inhaling his scent as she fell back into a restless sleep.

Edward found his pants and shirt, and then quickly got dressed. He took Bella's house keys with him as he snuck out of the house to go get her some coffee and pastries.

He'd had the best night of his life and wanted to make the morning special for her. He couldn't cook to save his life but opted for some of his mother's fresh croissants from her bakery.

Esme was pleased to see her son. She knew he'd been out on a date and at eighteen, she didn't expect him home. He was free to do whatever he wanted. She sighed and shook her head at his disheveled appearance.

"So am I going to meet this special lady?" she chastised as he picked out a few croissants, muffins, and bagels.

Shaking his head, Edward tried to argue himself out of this situation. "Ma, come on, it was one date. I'm not sure about-"

"Edward Cullen, you didn't come home last night and judging from this...look you have going on, I can only assume you've been...less than innocent with this girl. I'd like to meet her." Esme's tone was firm yet loving.

But there was a definite problem with Esme's plan. Edward couldn't think of any way he could tell his mother he'd been dating Bella.

Edward knew of Esme's fondness for Bella, but he couldn't be certain that his mother would approve of their union.

Esme knew Bella well as both women had attended some grief counseling classes together since both women had lost their husbands to illness.

"Come on, Son. Who is she?" Esme pleaded. She'd been a little upset over her son's breakup with Bree. She loved her like a daughter, but understood how fickle young love could be.

Imagine her surprise when only days after their breakup, Edward made plans with another woman and ended up sleeping away from home.

Edward hadn't planned to spend the night, but that's what happened and now he had to deal with the consequences.

"Mom, I can't... I... I don't know..." he stammered.

"Alright, well...please know that whoever she is, I can't wait to meet her." She smiled lovingly and handed him two steaming cups of coffee.

Edward nodded and left his mother's side.

Little did she know, she already loved her like a daughter.

…

Edward unlocked the door and carefully set the cups of coffee and bag of pastries on the kitchen table.

Making his way down the hall to the bedroom, he noticed the bathroom door was closed and he could hear the shower running.

Bella had been unable to fall back asleep so she'd opted for a nice hot shower to wash away her troubles. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she chastised herself over how stupid she'd been.

Of course, he wouldn't want anything to do with her after one night. She was simply a notch on his headboard, she was sure of it.

Edward slowly opened the bathroom door and let himself in, closing it behind him. He proceeded to take his clothes off and then slowly drew back the curtain, revealing Bella's creamy back and firm ass cheeks.

She squeaked as she turned around, surprised by his presence.

"I thought... I thought you'd left." She sniffled and let the warm water wash away the tears from her cheeks.

"I got us some coffee. I...wait, you thought I was gone? As in...leaving you?" he asked, surprised that she would even fathom that kind of scenario. He moved and drew his fingers softly down her cheek, then wrapped his large hand around her neck, pulling her to him. "I'd never leave you, don't you understand, Bella? I want you."

His declaration left her speechless. Here he was standing naked before her and with one stroke of his fingers on her flesh and a few words from his mouth, she felt more than she'd ever felt with anyone.

"I thought... I thought you did this often...sleeping with...others," she finished, her voice wavering in uncertainty.

He shook his head. "Sweet girl, Bree was my first and only girlfriend, and now I only have eyes for you, Bella."

Droplets of water fell over them from the overhead showerhead as Bella's fears ran down the drain along with all of her inhibitions and uncertainty. "Make love to me, Edward." He voice was soft, but demanding as she looked up to him from under her lashes.

Without a second thought, Edward pressed his lips to hers and complied.

…

_**4 months later...**_

"Mom, Bree's here," Masen's voice echoed through the house.

They'd been getting ready for Christmas dinner. Edward's mother was joining them this year. She'd grown quite fond of Edward's new girlfriend and especially fond of Masen.

"Shit," Bella swore under her breath. She didn't know if the girl knew of Edward's newfound appreciation for older woman. "Be right there," she hollered down the hall as she struggled to get dressed.

That night, the night of their first date, Edward had managed to knock her up. To her surprise, everyone involved seemed to be happy with the news. Now at almost four months, she had a slightly protruding belly that made it hard for her to find clothes that didn't make her look like a whale. She couldn't wait to be at nine months gestation, she thought sarcastically.

She walked down the hall and was met with the angry glare of her former babysitter, who also happened to be her next-door neighbor.

"So it's true?" The young girl waited patiently as Bella took a deep breath and tried t come up with a reasonable explanation.

"I'm sorry," Bella sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself.

"I... When? Did you two...? Was he...when he was with me? Were you...?" she stammered, anger flushing her face.

Bella shook her head from side to side. "No, Bree...no we didn't... I wouldn't do that to you, I swear. I...we love each other. He's...he's so much to me. Please, please understand. Can you ever forgive me?"

Tears ran down Bella's face as she stared at the young girl's stone cold stare. "So this was...after I left?" She motioned to Bella's protruding stomach.

"Yes...yes it was. Our first date...who knew my old equipment still worked," she chuckled humorlessly, wiping her cheeks.

"Well then, good luck, Bella. And please don't call me to babysit ever again." She turned and walked out the door.

Masen joined his mother in the kitchen. "Is Bree going to babysit this week?"

He missed his old babysitter, but rather liked Esme. Her caring demeanor was sweet. She was like the grandmother he never had as both of Bella's parents were killed in a car accident years ago and Paul's parents had moved to Florida when they'd retired.

"I'm afraid not, Baby," she sighed and wiped the rest of the tears from her cheeks.

Edward, who'd been in the shower during the whole ordeal, came to the kitchen and watched as his girlfriend wiped moisture from her eyes.

"Everything alright, Baby?" He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her temple.

She melted into his touch. "Yeah. Bree was just here. She knows."

Simple words that meant so much. He understood what it meant. "I'm sorry, Bella."

She nodded and let him soothe her.

Soon, they were joined by Esme who marveled over Bella's growing belly and gushed over some of Masen's artwork.

And just like that, their world was whole again.

Bree never came back around after that.

The holidays came and went and over time, the couple settled into a routine.

Edward went to college while Bella worked and Esme took care of Masen after he'd finished school.

When Bella eventually gave birth to her daughter in the middle of the night, she was surrounded by the three people she loved.

He may have started out as the young, hot babysitter's boyfriend, but Edward turned out to be so much more.


End file.
